Examples of autonomous steering systems include a lane-centering system directed at maintaining vehicle travel centered within a travel lane and a lane-keeping system directed at restoring travel within the lane upon failure of lane-centering system.
It should be appreciated that the sake of clarity certain elements in the figures may not be drawn to scale and reference labels may be repeated thought the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.